


Rotat ovat vihdoin kuolleet

by Asher_the_tired_rat



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rokka on upseerien kyläpyörä, Safeword Use, Soft Rokka, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, bad coping, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher_the_tired_rat
Summary: Kokoelma One-shotteja joita on mulle ehdotettuSanamäärä yhdessä työssä on noin 400-1000
Relationships: Lammio/Lehto (Tuntematon sotilas), Rokka/Mielonen, Rokka/Sinkkonen/Tassu, Sihvonen/Matias(oc)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Infoa

Raapale kokoelman kasaan saaminen on vihdoin alkanut  
Lähes kaikki ideoista on ehdotuksia joko tutuilta tai Tumpun kautta  
Jos haluat nähdä oman shippisi tai ehdotuksesi tämmöisenä tekeleenä, voit joko kommentoida tähän ficciin tai laittaa Tumpun kautta viestillä, Kuljen siellä nimellä JiitaOra  
Jos ei halua laittaa omalla nimellään, voi olla anonyymi!  
Osa on fluffia, osa vaan puhdasta jynkkyä joten kattokaa notet ennen ku luette, ettei tule yllätyksiä >:3


	2. Irti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Sihvonen x Oc (Matias)~  
> Lisä infoa pojasta löytyy täältä: https://jiitaora.tumblr.com/post/639704042575216640/nonih-t%C3%A4%C3%A4lt%C3%A4-l%C3%B6ytyy-nyt-pient%C3%A4-perustietoa-minun  
> Niin siirappista fluffia että meinaa kuolla diabeettekseen  
> ~Idea tuli semmoselta rakkaalta ku TuntematonTumpelo, käykää tutkimassa hänen tumppu siellä on hyvää kamaa~

Pienestä asti Sihvoselle oli tarkasti opetettu homouden olevan synti, muiden uskonnollisten opetusten mukana. Eivät pojan vanhemmat osanneet aavistaa että heidän lapsensa rakastuisi sodan aikana löytäneensä suureen mutta hellään Matiakseen. Niin kuitenkin tapahtui. Ei itse Sihvonenkaan sitä tainnut osannut aavistaa. Ei Matiakselle oltu juurikaan uskonnollisia opetuksia toisteltu, mutta oletukset vaimon löytämisestä sodan jälkeen painoi silti vahvasti tämän olilla. Toisaalta mies oli sanonut vitut kaikille vanhempiensa oletuksille muutettuaan talostaan pois. Ei hänkään kehenkään aavistanut rakastuvansa, mutta Sihvonen oli ujuttanut itsensä tämän sydämeen täysin vahingossa.

Eivät he ennen olleet halailua ja suudelmia pidemmälle ennen menneet, syynä toimi lähes kaiken yksityisen tilan puuttuminen. Petroskoi ei moista tekosyytä heille antanut. Jo toisena yönä ”lainatussa” asunnossaan, miehet olivat aivan toisissaan kiinni, kuin ilma heidän ympärillään muuttuisi myrkylliseksi jos he päästäisivät toisistaan irti. Suurin osa kaksikon käytetystä ajasta kului vain peittojen alla lusikassa makaamiseen, tuona aikana ei kumpikaan juurikaan puhunut, ei heidän tarvinnut. Myöhään eräänä iltana, he olivat normaaleissa aktiviteeteissaan, Sihvonen istumassa Matiaksen reisillä tämän sylissä, huulet tiukasti toisissaan kiinni, eroten vain happea hakeakseen. Sotamiehen kämmenet etsivät tukea pidemmän miehen selästä, asettuen milloin minnekkin lepäämään. Alikersantin sormet aloittivat hyväilemällä toisen kylkiä höyhenen kevyillä kosketuksilla, suunnaten kuitenkin hitaasti kohti miehen housujen nappeja. Sihvosen paita oli jo kadonnut jonnekkin tomuisen huoneen nurkkiin. Karkeat peukalot löysivät tiensä miehen jäljellä olevien vaatteiden reunoihin, nykien kangasta pois toisen päältä rauhallisin liikkein. Hän jäykistyi kosketuksen alla.

”Älä.” Tämän ääni saapui hiljaisena vikinänä, mutta suurempi kaksikosta kyllä sen kuuli. Kädet asettuivat patjalle tämän viereen, antaen toiselle tarpeeksi tilaa päästä karkuun jos hän niin haluaisi. Sihvonen ei kuitenkaan liikkunut, huohotti vain vetäessään housujaan takaisin paikoilleen. Ei miehelle tullut edes mieleen toisen läheisyydestä pois lähteminen, ei hän tuntenut oloaan turvalliseksi muualla kuin toisen rintakehää vasten. Vaaleat hiukset kutittivat kaulaa tämän nojatessa sitä vastaan.

”Kaikki hyvi?” Tuttu lempeys painoi Matiaksen sanoja, matala ääni sai sotamiehen korvat punottamaan. Sihvonen nyökkäsi sanattomasti, pää liukuen toisen olkaa vasten. Enempää ei alikersantti aikonut tungeksia, ymmärtäen toisen tarvitsevan aikaa kaikkien uusien tunteiden käsittelyyn. Hiljaisuudessa he istuskelivat loput yön tunnit, asettuen makuulle sylikkäin vasta Sihvosen vajottua uupuneena uneen. 

Monia päiviä myöhemmin, samankaltaisissa puuhissa kuin viimeksi, Sihvonen istui sängyn reunalla jalat hieman haarallaan, Matias polvillaan tämän reisien välissä. Polvitaipeet lepäsivät toisen leveillä olkapäillä, kantapäät kaivautuen hieman tämän selän kuoppiin. Housut oli mies itse jo ottanut pois, alikersantin karkea kankainen paita raapi ikävästi toisen paljastunutta reiden ihoa. Ei hän toisaalta juurikaan ehtinyt epämukavan kutittavaan tunteeseen keskittyä, Matiaksen asetellessa kevyitä suudelmia miehen kalua pitkin. Herkkä kosketus lähes poltti jo valmiiksi kuumaa ihoa, mutta enempää ei Sihvonen kehdannut pyytää. Ei hän halunnut vahingossa rikkoa lämmintä tunnelmaa sanoillaan. Koko tilanne tuntui joltain haaveunelta. Siinä hänen jalkojensa välissä tyytyväisenä istuva mies voisi murskata hänen päänsä paljailla käsillään jos tämä vain haluaisi. Mutta siinä tuo vain oli aivan pyytämättä, käsitellen häntä kuin jotain kallisarvoista ja korvaamatonta. Kuin jotain tärkeää aarretta. Kevyet huulten kosketukset muuttuivat hitaasti varovaisten kielen lipaisujen suuntaan, ja Sihvonen oli varma että tulisi hulluksi tämän käsittelyn alla. Kokeilevat lantion liikkeet saivat sotilaan viestin perille. Tyytyväinen hymy huulillaan, Matias otti miehen kalun pään suuhunsa, antaen tämän vain olla rauhassa paikoillaan. Leuka rentona, huulet varovasti hampaiden päällä, polvillaan istuva mies katseli aarrettaan lempeällä sinisellä silmällään. Sihvosen poskia kuumotti. Arasti, hän toisti liikkeensä, työntyen hieman toisen lämpöön. Pehmeitä iloisia ääniä vapautui molemmista lähes samalla äänenvoimalla, Matias ei rikkonut katsekontaktia. Hän oli jo toistanut liikkeensä ennen kuin ehti edes tekemisiään ajatella. Ehkä parempi niin. Kyllä sotamies yritti toista varoittaa laukeamisestaan tärisevillä sanoillaan, muttei tämä kuitenkaan pois vetäytynyt, hyväili vain hieman toista kielellään. Sihvosesta kantautunut tukahdutettu parahdus pakotti tämän sulkemaan luomensa tiukasti kiinni. Hengitys vaikutti kuumuudesta kostealta. Matias nojasi hieman taaksepäin, hävyttömän märkä ääni kaikuen tämän huulilta. Tulemisestaan vielä pilvissä hehkuva Sihvonen luikerteli kuumottavaa kättään alikersantin paidan alle, tajuamatta tekemäänsä virhettään.

”Älä.” Matiaksen ote hänen ranteestaan oli tukeva mutta tuttuun tapaan hellä, kuin miehen ohut käsi saattaisi murentua tämän alla. Erittäin harvoin Matias avoimesti näytti pelkoaan, mutta Sihvosen seurassa tilanne tuntui olevan toisin. Aneleva katse kohtasi sängyllä istuvan miehen, saaden vastaukseksi herkän hymyn. Kaikki paniikki toisesta tuntui tuon ilmeen nähdessään sulavan pois, kuin sitä ei olisi ikinä ollutkaan. Alikersantti nousi istumaan rakkaansa viereen, asettuen aivan tämän kylkeen makuulle, Sihvonen perässään. Minuuttien kuluessa, ei kummastakaan kantautunut muuta kuin hieman hiljaista unista tuhinaa.

Heillä molemmilla oli aivan yhtä paljon asioita joita heidän pitäisi oppia käsittelemään, sitten omalla ajallaan. Kumpikin oli valmis odottamaan toista vaikka maailman loppuun asti jos se sitä vaatisi.


	3. Kuplassa asuva mies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Lemmio, aka LehtoxLammio~  
> Pientä angstia, kumpikaan ei osaa keskustella, ei ole söpö ficci  
> Tää on kaikkea muuta ku tervettä  
> Älkää kokeilko kotona

Vyön karkea nahka repi auki sängyn päähän sidottuja ranteita. Ei iho aivan vielä verillä ollut, mutta tämän koko touhun jälkeen se kyllä olisi. Vielä reilu tunti sitten oli upseeri vielä edes omalla tavallaan kasassa, päättäen juottaa jo valmiiksi vihaisen Lehdon ärtyneeseen känniin. Alikersantti oli jo saapuessaan vaikuttanut vittuuntuneelta, eikä Lammion aloittama arkojen paikkojen tökkiminen asiaa auttanut. Täysin tahallaan oli mies toista ärsyttänyt, tietäen tasan tarkkaan mihin oli itsensä viemässä. Pullollinen vahvistettua konjakkia ja puoli tuntia lähes kiusausta myöhemmin, oli Lehto valmis heittämään upseerin päin seinää. 

Muutamaa hieman turhan selvää vihjausta myöhemmin, Lammio makasi omalla sängyllään housut nilkoissa, takki lähes revitty auki, kädet sidottuna yhteen kiinni sängyn päätyyn. Kaikki meni kuovin suunnitelmien mukaan. Vaseliini purkki oli asetettu aikaisemmin jo päivällä näköetäisyydelle, ettei edes sokeistunut turkulainenkaan voisi sitä olla huomaamatta. Itsensä hän oli jo varmuuden vuoksi valmistellut, ei mies luottanut että alikersantti sitä muistaisi tai viitsisi kuitenkaan tehdä. Toisen miehen sisäänkäynnin omituinen kiilto ei jäänyt Lehdolta huomaamatta. Itsensä hän kuitenkin voiteli ennen sisään työntymistä. Lammio oli siitä erittäin kiitollinen. Kaikesta valmistelusta huolimatta, kalun asettautuminen hänen sisälleen aiheutti venytyksen kipua. Upseeri henkäisi ilmaa terävästi tiukasti suljettujen hampaiden välistä.

Lehdon liikkeet olivat teräviä ja vahvoja, raju tahti ei jättänyt juurikaan tilaa tottua. Lammiosta karkaavat äänet olivat enemmän hengen haukkomista, kuin hyvän tunteen voihkaisuja. Ei hän moisia ääniä kehtaisi päästää. Upseerin kovaääniset henkäisyt taisivat hieman ärsyttää Lehtoa, toisen kädet nappasivat tiukan otteen miehen kaulasta, katkaisten lähes kokonaan hänen hengityksensä. Lihakset kouristuivat arvaamattomasta hyvästä tunteesta, lisäten vain toisen tarmoa kuovin kuristus yrityksissään. Kovakätinen kohtelu jättäisi varmasti mustelmia ympäri niskaa. Lammio ei välittänyt, kyllä hän ne voisi aina peittää jälkeenpäin. Kun upseerin hengitys oli muuttunut lähes pelkäksi hiljaiseksi vihellykseksi ja tämän huulet alkoivat hieman sinertää, Lehto päästi tämän kurkusta irti. Mies haukkoi henkeään, henkitorvi palautui viimein oikealle paikalleen. 

Varoituksetta, alikersantti teki vielä yhden syvän liikkeen, laueten täysin äänettömästi. Välittömästi saatuaan itsensä kerättyä henkisesti, Lehto veti itsensä takaisin housuihinsa, poistuen sanomatta sanaakaan vielä sängyssä makaavalle upseerille. Varovasti avaten ranteidensa kivun aiheuttajan, Lammio käpertyi sikiöasentoa muistuttavaan kasaan ohuen peittonsa alle. Todellisuus siitä mitä hän oli juuri tehnyt, painoi tämän sielua kuin riippukivi, mutta toisaalta olihan hän itse tätä halunnut. Miksi kaikki silti tuntui niin väärältä? Ei hän halunnut ajatella asiaa nyt, tai tuskin ikinä. Pienet kyyneleen alut syntyivät tämän silmien kulmiin, Lammio pyyhki ne nopeasti pois karkeaan tyynyynsä, ennen kuin ne saattoivat kasvaa yhtään suuremmiksi. Silmiä kirveli. Uupumus painoi tämän kehoa ikävästi, vaikka olisi pitänyt nousta. Toisaalta voihan sitä itsensä siivota herättyään, ei peseytyminen kuitenkaan poistaisi sieluun asettunutta likaisuuden tunnetta. Upseeri käänsi kylkeään samalla kun sulki silmänsä, vajoten levottomaan uneen paetakseen tekemiään päätöksiä.


	4. Pudota minut hellästi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Mielonen x Rokka~  
> Mielonen tarvii terapiaa  
> Soft Rokka koska mä sanon niin  
> Hahmot on väpän

Koko maailma tuntui olevan häntä vastaan. Uupumus oli painanut Mielosen olkapäitä alas jo kuukausia, ja loputtomalta vaikuttava sotilaiden kaatuminen, ei auttanut asiaa. Kaikki oli jossain vaiheessa romahtanut hänen niskoilleen, ilman tukea muilta sotilailta hänen ympärillään. Stressiä oli pakko purkaa jotenkin. Juuri tuon takia Mielonen oli aikaisemmin päivällä kutsunut komppanian isoimman pahaintekijän, Rokan, puhutteluun korsurakennukseen. Ei hän olettanut että mokoma olisi hänen ehdotustaan hyväksynyt, mutta tätä hän ei ollut odottanut.

Mielonen makasi selällään sängyssään, Rokka hänen yläpuolellaan. Vanhempi mies oli hänet jo valmistellut kiduttavan hitaasti, nyt vasta tämä asettui toisen miehen haarojen väliin. Hän oli aivan liian hellä. Rokan liikkeet olivat rauhallisia, ja yksikään sisälle työntyminen ei tuonut mukanaan pisaraakaan kipua tai epämukavuutta. Muille tämä kohtelu olisi ollut ihanaa, mutta Mielonen ei ollut mitään mukavaa hakemassa. Mies halusi että häntä satutettiin, otettiin niin rajusti ettei enää tarvitsisi ajatella, ja lopuksi jätettäisiin käytettynä jälkeen jotta voisi keskittyä tuntemaansa kipuun. Mikään tästä ei ollut tervettä, mutta ei Mielonen paremmasta ole ikinä tiennyt. Rokka varmasti vihasi upseerien perseissä roikkuvaa alikersanttia. Joten miksei hän vain käyttänyt häntä hyväksi? Mies oli jo antanut toiselle luvan tehdä mitä vain tämä halusi. Silti, tämänhetkinen meno tuntui lähes rakastavalta. Kaiken hyvän tunne sai nuoremman alikersantin pään pyörimään, vatsassa oli perhosia. Pienet kyyneleiden alut uhkasivat valua alas kuumia poskia. Tähän oli saatava loppu. Mielonen tarttui kiinni Rokan vasemman käden ranteeseen. 

”Teidän olisi paras nopeuttaa tahtianne, tai saatan tulla takaisin järkiini” miehen äänensävy oli uhkaava, tämä oli tosissaan. Vanhempi mies kehtasi nauraa ehdotukselle. Mielonen upotti tarkasti leikattuja kynsiään toisen ranteeseen, jättäen jälkeensä vihaisen punaisia puolikuun muotoisia jälkiä.

”No eih myöl oo mikkää kiire siun kans”. Nyt helvetti, että yksi mies voikin käydä niin paljon hermoille. Ei hän paljoa pyytänyt, mutta edes sen verran ei tuo pahantekijä voinut totella. Mielonen muutti asentoaan, ja yritti epätoivoisesti saada pariaan muuttamaan tahtiaan edes vähäsen. Iso virhe, muuttamalla asentoaan Rokan osui hänen sisällään juuri niihin kohtiin jotka saivat miehen näkemään tähtiä. Tämän suusta karkasi voihkaisu ennen kun hän ehti sen hiljentää. Rokka virnuili takaisin tyytyväisenä. Mielonen mulkoili tätä takaisin. Seksin ei pitänyt tuntua hänelle itselleen hyvältä, tämä oli toivonut vain kipua kuten monet muut kerrat ennenkin. Tämä kaikki oli hänelle niin uutta, ja sen mukana saapuneet tunteet repivät tämän sydäntä riekaleiksi. Oliko tämä sitä paljon puhuttua rakkautta? Mielosesta tuntui ettei hän ansainnut sitä. Lapsesta asti oli pojalle opetettu että rakkaus ja kaikki muu hyvä pitää ansaita. Mitä hän oli tehnyt kaiken tämän eteen? Omasta mielestään ei yhtään mitään. Alikersantti ei ole ollut muuta kuin hyödytön häirikkö muille sotilaille, ei sellainen joka rakkautta ansaitsi. Hän ei omasta mielestään ole ikinä ollut tarpeeksi hyvä rakkaudelle, tuskin tulisi ikinä olemaan. Silmäkulmiin hiipineet kyyneleet kasvoivat, suolavesi sai silmät kirvelemään. Hengitystiet menivät kovaa tahtia tukkoon ties mistä, eikä antanut miehelle tarpeeksi happea vaikka kuinka hän sitä vaati. Kaikki tuntui väärältä. Mielonen oli niin syvällä ajatuksissaan, ettei ollut huomannut että Rokka oli vetäytynyt pois hänen sisältään, katsellen allansa makaavaa miestä huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Ei hän tarkoittanut satuttaa. Vedettyään alushousut takaisin jalkaansa, vanhempi mies istui takaisin sängylle toisen viereen, ravistellen tämän olkaa hellästi.

”Maa kutsuup kuule” Tämä sai Mielonen havahtumaan. Rokka pyyhki isoimman kyynelvanan toisen poskelta. Tuo pieni liike rikkoi miehen lopullisesti, nyt kyynelien virtaa ei voinut pysäyttää. Hänet asetettiin takaisin makuulle sänkyyn, ja Rokka asettui hänen viereensä. Tälle annettiin mahdollisuus vetäytyä pois tai tulla lähemmäs toisen syliin. Mielonen ei kovin pitkään epäröinyt. Siinä toisen miehen rintaa vasten tämä itki kivuliaalta kuulostavaa itkuaan, joka pikkuhiljaa muuttui vain hiljaiseksi nyyhkytykseksi. Siihen hän jäi, ja siihen myös uupuneena nukahti.


	5. Pidät minut pinnalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelkkää fluffia täällä  
> Jatkoa ja söpöilyä mun Sinkkonen ja Rokka ficille, Tassu on ilmestynyt mukaan  
> "Kolme ääliötä, yksi aivosolu" on shippinimi  
> Hahmot on väpän en omista mitään

Tutustuttuaan paremmin uuteen tuttavaansa, Susi ja Rokka oppivat vääpelistään kaksi tärkeää asiaa. Tämä tuntui olevan lähes jatkuvassa puutteessa, ja jos miehen halusi punastumaan kuin teinitytön, piti vain näyttää tälle hellyyttä. Sinkkonen ei ilmeisesti ollut tottunut moiseen kohteluun, mutta nämä naapuri miehet kyllä innoissaan opettivat. Jos ei olisi paremmin tiennyt, olisi Sinkkonen luullut että kaksikolla oli erikseen sovitut vuorot. Aina kun vääpeli astui Petroskoin asuntonsa ovesta sisään, vähintään toinen kaksikosta oli siellä tätä odottamassa, jos ei ollut, tulivat he pian perässä. Ei noilla kahdella mitään vuoroja ollut, Tassu vain sattui olemaan usein paikalla. Kyllä Rokkakin usein talossa loikoili, mutta tällä oli omat retkensä joihin Sudella ei aina ollut mitään halua liittyä mukaan.

Tassu makasi kyljellään taas kerran vääpelin asunnon sängyssä. Hän olisi lukenut mielellään jotain, ellei huoneessa olisi ollut niin hemmetin pimeää. Ainoan valon toi työpöydälle sytytetystä kuluneesta kynttilästä, aurinko oli jo aikoja sitten laskenut. Kyllä Susi muuten olisi sen viereen istunut, ellei koko pöytä olisi täynnä paksuiksi kasoiksi aseteltuja papereita. Ei niihin koskea uskaltanut, vääpeli saisi siitä kohtauksen ja käytäisi aivan liikaa aikaa niiden takaisin asetteluun. Koko paperi torni oli yksi iso tulipalo vaara. Miten koko Petroskoi ei ollut mokoman takia syttynyt ilmiliekkeihin? Kukaan ei sitä tiennyt. 

Ovi aukesi hiljaisesti, sisään astui kireän näköinen Sinkkonen. Mies suuntasi suoraan pöytänsä ääreen töihin, huomaamatta edes ettei ollut yksin. Ei tämä edes riisunut paksua ulkotakkiaan ennen istumista. Vanha sänky narahti miehen alla kun Tassu nousi siitä ylös. Pedin päiväpeitto kädessään, hän suuntasi hitain askelin kohti vääpeliä. Tämä säpsähti kun painava kangas aseteltiin varovaisesti tämän olille. Sinisillä silmillä kesti hetki tajuta kuka hämärässä huoneessa edes oli, hymähtäen tyytyväisenä tunnistaessaan Tassun kasvot. Hartiat olivat vieläkin jäykät. Sinkkosen kääntyessä takaisin työtään kohti, Suden kädet asettuvat tämän olille, hieroen kireitä lihaksia hitain liikkein. 

”Älä, älä, mun pitää tehdä töitä” Vääpeli yritti tapella vastaan. Valitus oli turha, tämän keho lähes suli taitavan käsittelyn alla. Tassulla oli tehnyt tätä varmasti ennenkin. Sinkkonen tunsi kun tätä nostettiin seisomaan, vahvat kädet vetäen tätä lepoa kohti. Takki mieheltä otettiin pois, muut vaatteet kyllä jäivät. Yritti hän jotain vastaan sanoa, mutta vähäpuheinen mies ehti ensin.

”Sie oot tehny tarpeeks. Annaha ittelles rauhaa” Asuntoon vajosi hiljaisuus. Sinkkonen nojasi päätään vasten Tassua, antaen tämän johdattaa itsensä nukkumaan. Kuin aivoihin olisi iskenyt oikosulku, ei hän tajunnut missä oli tai miksi, tiesi vain että olin jonkun tärkeän kanssa. Tietämättä milloin tai miten oli sänkyynsä päässyt, mies nukahti väsyneen uneen vasten tuttua rintaa. Joskus myöhemmin yöllä, Rokka saapui myös takaisin asuntoon ja asettui Sinkkosen selän puolelle


End file.
